


The diary of Yaztromo

by Andromeda_Collision



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Many people will die, much money will be gained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Collision/pseuds/Andromeda_Collision
Summary: Inspired by the Diary of Bunyip by bingle, the diary of a chaotic, money-hungry high elf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	The diary of Yaztromo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the diary of bunyip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988357) by [bingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingle/pseuds/bingle). 



The empire had the audacity to try to execute me, but of course, I escaped their incompetent soldiers. Oh, and a dragon was there as well. As soon as I was unbound, I tried to dispose of the man with me, but he just wouldn't die. I got to kill some imperials, so I guess it all works out anyway. Serves them right for trying to execute me! I ended up dual wielding maces, a nice substitute until I can acquire some good daggers. I didn't want to wear the gross armor the imperials wear, so I stole some mages robes. They are at least acceptable, though I will need better clothes soon. Came across some gross spiders and had to kill them, but not before they made my robes disgusting. The treatment I have received is unacceptable! spiders! near execution! General Tullius, no the emperor will pay for this mistreatment!

The annoying man who followed me through the cavern wants me to go to his sister for help. Help! I will do no such thing. I am going to do what I want, and that is to make money! Selling the armor of the horrible imperials who tried to have me killed. Their widows can find their corpses empty, and I will be a few septums richer.

On my way to one of the Nord's feeble little towns, I permanently dispatched the owner of a small cabin and took his few coins and expensive items. More things to sell to the Nords in the town when I get there. Some insolent Nords attacked me from a joke of a tower, they have also been dealt with and their valuables were taken. Everyone in my way of making money needs to remember that I know one destruction spell and it is all I need to defeat them. Oh, yes I am now using one mace and fire to burn anyone who dares cross me. So far, this has been very effective.

Finally sold all my useless armor, but the Nord shopkeeper claimed he would kill me if I stole anything. How dare he assume I would steal even though I definitely would. His brother was rude to me, as well, and that was too much of an insult. His brother deserved the death I gave him; long and painful. He had a ring, so when I get to another Nord settlement, I may be able to sell that for something. I can't go back to the one I was in (Falkreath, I believe it is called) because I wasn't exactly discrete in my dealing with the shopkeeper's brother. Maybe I should go talk to that annoying man's sister in Riverwood, at least there I can sell my new ring.

On the road, a man asked me to hold a shield for him, and he said he would pay me well. That sounded good, but killing him to get whatever money he had and keeping the shield sounded better. I also killed the man who was chasing him just for fun, and he only had 4 septums on him. I will happily kill for money, but for 4 septums is it even worth it?

That awful shopkeeper sent someone to kill me! all over his stupid brother. Luckily, they were no match for my fire spell, and that shopkeeper is now dead, once I figure out how to get around the rather large bounty on my head in that small Nord settlement.

I must press on through this infernal provinces wilds,  
Yaztromo

Current balance: 412 gold (pitiful, I know)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bingle for inspiring this madness, go read their great story about bunyip! I will hopefully continue this at some point, but I am still finishing up some achievements with my main Skyrim character, so Yaztromo may have to wait a bit.


End file.
